


steal my heart

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [9]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, humor i guess???, theft i guess? except they don't steal anything, theyre burglars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which they’re both kind of burglars, but this isn’t about that, really





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

“Get out, this is my place to hide!”, Byungjoo hissed, pressing his lips together in a flat line when Hansol didn’t listen but only squeezed in further so the door of the closet could fall shut completely.

“Not risking it.”, Hansol told him, his breath hitching for a moment when there were footsteps outside, way too close for comfort.

Byungjoo only noticed that their hands were intertwined when the sounds were gone again after what felt like an eternity and he wasn’t really sure whether to roll his eyes or blush, because this wasn’t the first time this was happening - their town was tiny, really, but it couldn’t be a coincidence anymore, not after meeting like this for four times in a row.

“Wanna just go together next time?”, Hansol asked, blinking at Byungjoo with those innocent eyes of his and of course Byungjoo, being his stupid self, nodded, not knowing whether to feel defeated or excited.

“Cool. I’ll give you my number.”, Hansol beamed and pressed his lips to Byungjoo’s cheek and Byungjoo suddenly felt like he was doomed in the best way ever. 

– 

It was five minutes before midnight and B-Joo was seriously considering to just call it off. It had been a stupid idea, really - breaking in somewhere alone was one thing, but bringing another person was just unsafe and risky. Especially if this other person was Hansol, the biggest tease B-Joo had ever encountered.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he barely knew anything about this guy, having only met him before when they coincidentally had decided to break into the same places at the same time. Sure, Hansol was quite endearing to a point where he could easily make B-Joo blush and forget what he was actually doing, but maybe that was the problem about it. How could they possibly do this while being distracted?   
He had already pulled out his phone to call Hansol, when a car stopped in the almost empty parking lot and said Hansol got out, waving to the driver as it took off again. He was beaming when he approached B-Joo and honestly, it was hard to keep from smiling back.   
  
“You told someone we were meeting?”, B-Joo asked, all nervous all of a sudden, because Hansol looked good tonight, like he’d prepared for this occasion. Hell, he probably had.   
“That was my dad, he drove me here.”, Hansol said excitedly and pulled B-Joo into an almost timid hug. “Hi. How are you doing?”   
“Wait, your dad knows about this? And he doesn’t care?” B-Joo’s voice sounded a little off, mostly because he hadn’t expected the sudden touch and also because he found himself liking it. A lot.   
“Why should he?” Hansol raised an eyebrow, finally stepping back a little. “He’s pretty open minded.”   
“Wow, okay.” B-Joo shrugged, deciding just to let it slide, even though it was more than weird that Hansol had told his father about being a burglar. To be honest, he was still thinking about that hug. “Shall we go?”   
“Yeah, sure.”   
As they walked off the parking lot, Hansol slipped his hand into B-Joo’s intertwining their fingers and B-Joo let him, ignoring the warmth spreading in his stomach at the touch.   
“So, we have like twenty minutes, I thought that would be enough time to settle everything, right?”, Hansol said casually.   
“Twenty minutes?” That was awfully little time. “Are you crazy? We need like half an hour the least, I mean I don’t even know how to get there, it actually seems pretty far away.”   
“You said you’ve been there before.” Hansol did sound a little confused now and B-Joo started to wonder whether they were talking about the same thing. “And even if you weren’t, I was there loads of times so we won’t have a problem finding it if that’s what you’re worried about.”   
“Either way it’s not enough time.”   
“We just need to get the tickets and something to eat.”, Hansol said lightly. “Twenty minutes is more than enough and we’ll be there in no time.”   
“Tickets?”   
“For the movie.”   
“What movie?”   
“The movie we’re watching? It starts in twenty minutes.” And then something changed in Hansol’s eyes and B-Joo suddenly knew what was going on. “Wait, what did you think we were doing?"   
“Uhh.” B-Joo took a deep breath. “Wait when you texted me about having a date I didn’t think you meant an actual date. I thought…" 

Oh god. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks when Hansol started giggling.   
"You texted me that address and I looked it up on Google Maps, you said we were going to-”   
“B-Joo.”, Hansol interrupted, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. “That’s where I live. I thought you’d get that, it was an invitation to visit me.”   
“So when you said to break in there…”   
“…I didn’t literally mean break in.” Hansol shook his head and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing again. “Oh god, that’s kind of awkward now, isn’t it?"   
"Yeah, kind of.”, B-Joo mumbled, looking away to hide the fact that his face was still all red from embarrassment. “Wait, what do we do now?”   
“Well, obviously we don’t have to do anything, since you weren’t aware that you were saying yes to a date.”, Hansol mumbled and B-Joo, not knowing what to say exactly just gulped, gripping Hansol’s hand a little tighter. An actual date didn’t sound so bad, he thought. 

“We might as well just go and watch the movie.”, B-Joo said, finally looking at Hansol even though he was blushing again. “I mean if you still want to.”   
“Sure.” And Hansol smiled in a way that made B-Joo think that maybe this was, in fact, better than risking a police encounter.


End file.
